


And I miss the way you made me feel (it's real)

by herebecauselarry



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, i guess 616 bc tony
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, They meet at a party, Tony takes the risk, it doesn't count, just a tinny bitty of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebecauselarry/pseuds/herebecauselarry
Summary: When T'Challa looks into his eyes he finds that they are a beautiful shade of blue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest work i have ever written and the first one that i post here.
> 
> I hope that you like it, feel free to leave coments and kudos, and in advance english is not my first languaje so sorry for any mistake.

T'Challa didn't expect to end up meeting his soul mate at the party.

The two share a drink outside the ballroom, Tony is working at the party and T'Challa is there to please his aunt and because his mother dragged him. Tony is handsome, and something about him makes T'Challa trust in him, but he is still to shy to make something apart from blushing and looking down.

He asks about his life. His age. His studies, and the reason T'Challa keeps blushing everytime he looks at him.

"I'm 20 years old" T'Challa says "21 in a couple of hours actually" He says looking at his watch. T'Challa watches him by the corner of his eye and takes a step forward.

"Well... Happy almost birthday then." Tony whispers close to him, and T'Challa realises that he also took a step to stand behind him.

 

T'Challa tells him about his career. And about what he wanted to study. He goes on and on about his teachers and how he can't wait to graduate and finally take the minor that he really wanted. He explains that that was the only way he would take on the business major his father wanted. 

"It isn't that I don't like the course" T'Challa says and looks at Tony in the eye. "But I wanted to study engineering. Something related with machines."

Tony nods, in understanding about about what he is going through and takes a big sip from his drink.

T'Challa ignores the last question and blushes when Tony looks at him.

Tony is 25 years old and left MIT when his father cut him off and he couldn't afford it. "It happens all the time" He shrugs and looks down. But something in his words and the way he said it makes him wonder if that is the truth or if he's just repeating words he heard. 

T'Challa shrug his shoulders and tells him it isn't for everybody. This makes Tony look at him. And something he finds in T'Challa's eyes makes him go soft around the eyes.

He tells T'Challa about the business he's starting and how he plans making it the most succesful in the city. T'Challa smiles; because the childlike wonder Tony has is inspiring. For a few seconds he feels jealous. He doesn't know what he is going to do once his major is finished, and doesn't know what to do with the minor he is going to take.

But he lets the sour flavor pass and looks Tony in the eye with an honest smile to wish him good look.

"To your future and your business" T'Challa says and holds up the glass. "May both be plenty succesful." Tony blushes and mutters thanks before holding his own glass up.

The two stay in silence for a few moments. Both looking at the sky, at the drops falling. T'Challa closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Tony has moved to stand closer to him, so T'Challa opens his eyes and looks at him.

He asks about the party and who is it for. T'Challa looks at the windows and finds his mother and his cousin looking at them from their table. T'Challa blushes and looks at Tony again.

T'Challa tells him that is a party for his aunt, her birthday. He asks T'Challa if he's bored, but when he sees Tony in the eye he realizes that he isn't referring to the party but their conversation.

He tells Tony that the music playing isn't his favorite type and shaking his head, T'Challa tells him that it was the only thing he didn't enjoy. Tony laughs, softly, and says that it isn't music for everybody.

"So... I guess you were getting bored back there" Tony jokes, and his smile gives it away. T'Challa feels a fond smile form in his lips.

"Nah..." Tony looks at him with a brighter smile. "Okay, but only a little" T'Challa smiles and hears Tony release a loud laugh. 

T'Challa's first thought is that he could hear that smile forever and never feel less warm than he feels now.

Once that he has calmed down, Tony looks at T'Challa. "Eh.. I get it" he gives him a little smile before looking at the sky again. 

T'Challa shudders. "It is quite cold, isn't it?" Tony asks and he nods agreeing. Tony takes a step closer and T'Challa blushes hugging his coat closer to his body. 

"It's good that you have that big coat then, right?" T'Challa looks at him and something gleams in his eyes. He nods and Tony takes a look over his body. T'Challa blushes once again, and is thankful for his dark skin. 

When they finally look at each other again Tony is smiling. "Not that I am making fun of you or anything" He raises one of his hands and is about to touch T'Challa's shoulder. He stops mid-movement and lets it drop at his side with a sigh.

T'Challa looks at him. "I didn't take it like that, don't worry" 

Tony blushes. "Is just that..." He laughs in embarrassment and looks at his feet. "You look so comfortable and warm". That makes T'Challa smile bigger than before.

T'Challa looks at the sky again and Tony takes a step to stand beside him. He wonder what color are his eyes, and just when he is about to make a comment the door opens.

An older man comes out and looks at the two, and both separate quickly. T'Challa's catches a glimpse of Tony blushing and smiling shyly at him before he looks at the man in front of the two. The man moves his head pointing at the door and Tony nods before turning to T'Challa again.

"I gotta go" He says, but is looking down while doing so. "I... see you" T'Challa is looking at the sky when he hears Tony sigh and touching his shoulder briefly.

When he opens the door the music comes through it before cutting when the door falls in place again.

T'Challa turns around and lets out a breath. The older man smiles with apology.

T'Challa stays there a moment before he starts walking towards the street, he closes his eyes when the first drop touches his face. He smiles, and lets the rain wet his clothes a few moments before turning and starting walking towards the door.

He is trembling, and the cold has started to make him regret doing that. Just before he reaches out to open the door the older man makes an appearance and opens the door for him. T'Challa nods and gives the man a slight thank you, just to be polite. 

T'Challa walks towards his table. The only person sitting is his cousin who raises an eyebrow when he notices the awkward smile on his face and the water stains on his clothes. T'Challa shrugs and takes his seat. His cousin laughs, and T'Challa turns to look at him, but his cousin isn't looking at him but around the ballroom looking for something.

His forehead touches the cold table when he lets his head down and he closes his eyes.

He should've asked for his number. For his name.

His cousin is ordering something to drink at his side so he opens his eyes and orders a glass of water without raising his head from the table. He knows is impolite but he doesn't give a fuck right now.

When the waiter comes back he raises his head but doesn't turn to look at the guy he just raises his hand to grab the glass when someone steps at his side.

Instead of feeling a cold glass against his palm he feels another hand take his own and looks up sharply. Tony smiles at him and moves his head towards the door before letting T'Challa's hand go and pressing the glass against his palm.

His cousin tells him something but T'Challa doesn't hear it. To busy catching on with what just happen. Quickly he sets the glass down and stands up. He straighten his coat and lets out a shaky breath before walking towards the door.

The old man isn't there so he pushes the door and feels the cold air collide against his face, he trembles a little before walking out complety.

Two hands suddenly grab his coat and Tony brings him closer towards his body. T'Challa opens his mouth to say something but decides against it when he catches a glimpse of glowing eyes and feels cold lips against his own.

 

When he opens his eyes again he discovers that Tony's eyes are most beautiful shade of blue he has ever seen and lets out a sound of delight before capturing his lips in a kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made all the way over you must have not hated it.  
> Feel free to leave any coment or kudo. 
> 
> This is my tumblr: http://pretendo-ser-feliz-sonriendo.tumblr.com/


End file.
